First Occurrences
by Jagoria
Summary: A sequal to Second Meanings. Sari and Bumblebee's change in relationship begins to cause omre trouble then originally intended. With new enemies on the rise the Autobots are faced with a different form of threat then before. Although that doesn't seem to be the only problem, and both Sari and Bee have new challenges to discover. MOST LIKELY WILL NOT END UP SAFE. That's a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes… I've realized that I promised a sequel. And I am **_**SO very **_**sorry to all the reviewers I promised this to. I wanted to get atleast 2 chapters up to start, and while the first one was simple enough, the second I wrote, hated, rewrote, lost when my laptop died, then found again when my missing USB turned up! This one chapter has been fully typed for god knows how long… its embarrassing that I had to reread it to figure out where to start off again! I finally have a some-what substantial plotline… threw some TFP in here and there…. Damn I really wish that they'd just release the air date for season 3 already! The end of the second season was unbearably disapointing...**

**BTW…. I got a few comments before on the last Fict. that I never answered. First of all, Prowl's still alive because I said so. F*ck the episode Endgame! He was saved in some miraculous way so go with it!… *sob* **

**This is a SEQUEL so read Secone Meanings first… or else you'll miss some very tasty lemonade and most likely get lost! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sigh*…. HASBRO's characters….. not moi's **Sad Face****

**Astrosecond- 1.5 seconds**

**Joor- day**

**XOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooOX**

~3rd POV~

Bulkhead entered the living room with dim optics. His stalky green pedes clanging and thudding aganst the concrete floor summoning miniature earthquakes as he dragged them through the Cybertronian-sized doorway. After being recruited to help fix up a human off ramp the previous joor, he had found himself trudging back to the base exceptionally exhausted. In fact, he was so lethargic at that time that he failed to notice Sari's rarely occurring presence until she spoke up! He smiled a little at the thought of seeing her again. It was even harder now to find anything interesting, what with her out of the base and the Decepticons behind bars. He remembered speaking to her briefly. They chatted about his rapidly growing gallery of artwork and how her own life was fairing. But as soon as Bumblebee emerged from the living area and gestured for her to join him using a wireless game-remote, Bulkhead announced that he was retiring for the night.

For some odd reason he had gotten even less of his usual amount of recharge, but that wasn't his primary concern at the moment. The inner HUD located in the corner of his vision pinged him AGAIN for the seventh time and he sighed. First stop, energon. Next stop, ar— _Why are Sari and Bumblebee laying on the couch like that? _

He passed the object of interest all too casually. It took a few slow astroseconds for his processer to develop the situation before he froze in place, pivoted all too quickly and almost lost his balance before staring wide-eyed at femme sprawled out over his buddy's chassis. They were both 'Dead to the world' as the humans put it. However he didn't expect to see the techno organic still here let alone sleeping on top of the yellow speedster.

"urh…." The armored vehicle grunted slightly, feeling uncomfortable where he stood. The conditions of their state were by all means _very_ awkward. As was his. _Should I wake them up? No, no! But what if they don't want the others to see them like this._ He shifted and mused making a quick decision while twittling his servos. _They probably won't mind right? I'm their friend after all. _Bulkhead toddled around to the front of the sofa, contemplated again for a few moments more, and finally poked Sari as gently as he could in the shoulder. The woman/femme groaned and attempted to swat away the one disturbing her sleep, but her slap came in contact with the hard surface beneath her. This made her jolt as the sound met her ears. Her eyes snapped open in a second response. A blurry green was all that met her gaze until she turned onto her back and looked up.

**Sari's Pov.**

I felt a cold, hard jab against my shoulder and let out an irritated groan. PRIMUS my head hurt! I only had four hours of sleep, there was no way in hell I was going to let someone shake me awake. I decided to retaliate with a lazy slap, but didn't expect for my hand to smack the surface I was sleeping on. That surface was, unusually hard, warm, and it produced a hollow metallic sound that seemed to be enough to jerk me awake. My eyes opened to the harsh light of the morning and I found myself momentarily vision-impaired. I turned over onto my back from my belly-down position so I could squint past the unknown green entity. My eyes refocused on the face above and I moaned again. I should have known.

"Bulkheeead…" I slurred and man did I ever sound whiney. He continued to stare down at me in what seemed to be unsteady bafflement. I felt a sudden change in vibrations under me which I hadn't noticed before. As they became more pronounced, I heard and felt Bumblebee's moan resonate along with the rhythm.

Oh. So _that's_ why I'm getting a look…

It didn't take much to get the hint that my being there on top of Bumblebee freaked the big guy out a bit. I felt a sense of relief wash through me knowing that we had cleaned up the _'evidence' _before passing out on each other. Otherwise it would have been more then just _'awkward'_.

I moved to sit up and winced. NOW everything was hurting! I guess there'll always be a price with pleasure… but after a night like _that_, what was I to argue? I looked down at the stirring minibot and resisted the urge to smile. My Bee.

Bulkhead seamed to catch wind of my discomfort, "You ok Sari?" I glanced back up at the 'bot and grinned. "Yeah, just slept funny! Not sure how I ended up here though!" I let all of my remaining innocence seep into those words. It sucks when you have to lie to one of your best friends through your teeth. At least if I slip up, Bulk' would probably be the last mech to notice. If this had been a conversation with Prowl on the other hand, yeesh, I didn't want to think about that. Speaking of… I glanced around at what appeared to be an empty living room. Apparently no one else was up. Good.

I slid down the yellow chassis and fixed my ridden up dress. A pair of teal blue optics flickered on and Bumblebee froze to stare at the looming form of Bulkhead staring down at him. He cowered into the sofa and proceeded to let out a nervous laugh. "uhhh… Hey'a Bulkhead!..."

When there was no reply from the green 'bot the embarrassment began to show in his faceplate. Clearly he couldn't hide with the strange stare he was being given.

And boy, was he ever getting it….

Maybe he _did_ suspects us more then I thought.

I glanced in between the two, throat tight. Bulk just kept on watching at him expectantly. A face off, hmm? Wow, didn't know Bulk' had such good guilty tripping strategy. Slowly I witnessed Bee's already flimsy resolve begin to crack. I was about to step it, but looked up again when I heard muffled pede-falls.

We all heard the door slide open and looked up to see Ratchet. The testy old 'bot glanced over the three of us and let out a grumble before heading for the energon dispenser. Typical. He was NEVER a morning person anyway, which wasn't much of a surprise. After he grabbed a cube he took a few sips and gave us all a long, suspicious look. Great. Another stare down….. "What're you all doing up this early? Especially _you_." He jabbed his finger in Bulkhead direction. "Your systems've been strained since yesterday and I told you to recharge-in!"

I found myself thanking whatever god was out there when the one accused responded. I knew all else would be forgotten soon after distraction this subsided.

"Uh, yeah. About that, I'm not sure. I just woke up. Probably 'cause my tanks're empty…." He patted his wide chassis with an empty sounding thunk and made his way over to the machine for his own portion. The medic then directed his attention to us. _Uh oh_. I glanced at Bumblebee and his optics flicked back in a panicked response. "How slaggin' long were you two up last night?" Was the inquiry. I chose to answer, "Don't remember."

I regretted that reply immediately. _Greeeeaattt answer Sari. Yeah, not vague at all. _The beetle beside me decided to speak up, "Yeah, we were on a role last night! Beat twenty-four levels!" the enthusiasm that came with his voice sealed it. I sighed to myself and expelled the tension. We were gunna live to see another day.

There was the slight raise of an optic ridge, yet nothing else was said except a sarcastic, "Well, that's an answer. You got a clock right there in front of you. Next time read it." The red and white bot then made his way back to the med bay.

_Halle-fraggin-lujah._

It wasn't long before Bulkhead, after downing a barrel of oil -along side his energon- also left the room. His thick arm swung up at us slightly in a, what I presumed was a half-assed wave before he disappeared around the corner. What did I say before? Oh yeah, '_All else would be forgotten…_'

And then we were alone.

I swear to god. As soon as I realized that little detail, I began to panic a little. I had no idea WHY I was flipping out, but for some reason it felt too awkward to look at the 'Bot next to me. _What do I say? What do I do? Was this a one time thing? Was his processer just lagging or glitched at the time?!_ A sharp surge of more dread joined in with the anxiety and I gulped. That was NOT a good combination. I mean, I'm not surprised that I'm taking all this into account but, WOAH…

I rubbed my temple in a poor attempt to get some of the headache to subside. Through all this _'morning after'_ drama, I'd forgotten about the part where my whole body felt like it was run over by a truck -No offence to Prime-. Seriously though, I'm not a fan of soap operas. Unlike most girls who prance around the image of prince charming, I find romance stressful. Come on, I grew up around robots, not ache-prone teenage boys! Sure, I admit that my personality's been compared to them, but that doesn't mean I can read all males like a book! That's why the few intimate relationships I had achieved owned the tendency to fall out as soon as it started. Speaking of, back to the 'Bumblebee' matter at hand, I need to break the ice some how right? Before I could inhale air, Beatle spoke.

"So uhhhhh… does this make me your… Mechfriend?"

I looked up at him quickly and I swear my jaw unhinged. His optics darted up sheepishly toward the roof right when mine did and he lifted his arm to rub the back of his helm. So casually said, yet he screwed up in such a cutely ironic fashion.

I fell into a laughing fit.

This initiated his own bewilderment from what I could tell, but I just couldn't _stop_! It was only until I had to kneel for air did he come out of his alarm enough to speak.

"Uhhhhh… What'd I say?"I finally began to trail off into giggles and noticed that I had somehow managed to fall over onto my back during the fit. _Oh god! AIR!_ I swear I hadn't laughed that much in so long! Still heaving in the oxygen, I lifted my arms towards Bee hoping he'd catch the signal to pull me up. And lift me up he did, after blinking a few puzzled times. He set me on my feet again and I whipped the tears off my cheeks and smiled up at him.

"Oooooh Kaaayyyy, I'm confused. You're crying, laughing and I still haven't gotten an answer. So, that would mean?-" "_Yes!"_

He gave me the same look from when I collapsed laughing. Hopefully I wasn't frying any of his logic circuits too much. Then I faltered mid laugh."Yes! I mean… do you want to be my boyfriend? It won't be weird? Right?-" His optic ridge rose when I began to babble and I stopped right where I was. _What am I DOING! He wouldn't ask me if he DIDN'T want to!_ I promised to smack myself up the side of the head later. "Well," I realized that I had looked away from him and glanced back at the bright blue orbs above me. "If we are, don't you think we should keep it from the others?"

I considered that for a moment and came up with only one sane result. "You know Bee, we probably should. You know, they might think were a little more then just, _crazy_. I mean, sure were both Cybertronian-ish but… " Attempting to make a point about our size I walked up to him and stood strait with my nose pressed to—_WOOOOOOAahh! Nevermind!_ I backed up a few feet, blood rushing to my face. _I did NOT just do that. I did not just THINK that. Oh my god. _My height -which I hadn't noticed before I might add- ended just above Bumblebee's hip plating… and common people! We all know what lies in that region! This caused a chain reaction and threw my mind in the oh-so-famous gutter, twice over. A tone and a half of curiosities flooded my brain in less then a second and WOW… I never relized that my mind was so corrupted. Clearing my throat, I redirected my attention to my new 'mechfriend' as he put it. Damn I could not get over how cute that sounded. "Let's keep it under the wraps for now!" I sighed happily and he smiled.

It wasn't long until Prime, Prowl and Jazz also made their rounds for fuel. Bee offered me a ride to the Burger Bot for brunch and drove me home.

It wasn't until after that morning that things began to change.

XOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooOX

NNNNNNOOOOWWWW ONWARD! I've got a revamped plot-bunny on the lose!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chaptaaaa! This, my friends and followers, is where the fun begins!**

3rd POV

Even though he should have felt lighter, Bumblebee felt a depressing weight sink into his spark when Sari jumped out of his cab. He began to regret offering her a ride after realizing that it would end at her apartment complex. _Which would also mean I won't be seeing her for a while_. He noted as an afterthought. _Slag._

A sigh threatened to escape his intakes when he pulled up to the familiar grey building. It was a good seven stories high, but it was nothing compared the structures on Cybertron. Now THOSE could get huge. He resented the thought of opening his side door for the femme to get out, but did so anyway.

It astounded him last night when Sari jumped him on the couch. Actually, it wasn't just Sari that surprised him. It was the lustful wave of energy that burst from his spark that came right after. Had it been caused by some sort of sick fetish he wasn't aware of having? Or maybe the lack of recharge had finally gotten to him. Either way, _**it freaked him out**_. _Ok! So it's all cool! You have your best friend who you're apparently REALLY attracted to laying on top of you and unintentionally activating you interface systems! No big deal! _HAH! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh could that statement be any more wrong. To make matters worse, Sari had caught onto the seemingly obvious reaction he had shown. Only she had NO idea what his predicament actually seemed to _be _and yet there was no way in the PIT that he could make a move on her. Not only would it probably scare the living frag out of her but he would've offlined from the embarrassment. Unfortunately that wasn't what took the cake. He sealed his own fate after she asked if she should get off. His response came out a little too quickly and- Well, from then on it seemed like someone dumped a bucket full of scrap over his helm.

And so they laid there…

The fleshy side of her cheek pressed and slightly stuck against his windshield. The feel of her _soft_, _**warm**_ arms wrapping around the front of his chassis…. Oh boy… Primus had a sick sense of humor…

After a few minutes his dwindling self control gave out and one of his servos ran up her side to lie on her back, just above her bottom. For a tense moment he wasn't sure if she had already fallen asleep or not, so he whispered her name. She flinched under his grasp as a sign that she was, but his covet only grew stronger. At that point, he was beginning to care a lot less about the consequences.

Sari had been his best friend since the beginning of his stay on earth, besides Bulkhead of course. She was the funniest, most reckless human-hybrid he knew who shared his carefree self confidence and ego. Also, for someone who was part alien, she was pretty too. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe the Cybertronian side contributed but, he'd always felt drawn to her, protectively. She also felt so delicate, so _warm_…

Or was that just his systems overheating?

That was when he suddenly found himself staring into Sari's eyes. Those bright blue eyes. Too dull to be Cybertronian, yet too bright to be human.

And that became his undoing.

Bumblebee was snapped out of his thoughts when a small hand patted his front hood. His attention jumped back up to the woman leaning against his vehicle mode. Sari gave him a sly smirk and it would have almost made his frame tremble if he gave up his restraints. She bent over more and placed her elbows boldly below his windshield. Suddenly her face was at the glass, placing a swift little kiss on the smooth surface. "See ya later Bee. I'll comm. you soon." The words sounded like fogged honey when they hit his audios. The yellow beetle to shivered slightly, and Sari's face split into a knowing grin. _Yeah sure Bee… great control…_

Sari giggled again, but it was from the front door of the building. He hadn't even realized she'd moved until hearing that pleasant voice. The door opened swiftly and in another second she was gone.

A dull throb echoed in his spark when she disappeared from sight_. Soon won't be soon enough. _He sighed and pulled back onto the lane.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Bumblebee's drive back to the base was a little less then settling but he managed to reconcile himself a bit before heading in. Almost the entire team fixed on Teletran 2's monitor was what he found himself walking in on. Bumblebee glanced at the screen, and being almost as abstracted as he was, barely registered the government official occupying it.

"Bumblebee, it's about time you showed up." The beetle nearly jumped out of his armor when an unyielding Prowl appeared behind him. Curse that tree-hugging ninja-bot and his stealthieness… wait that isn't even a word… "Hey, what?!" he let out an innocent yelp at the glare he received.

The other shook his helm and let out a frustrated sigh, joining the others by the screen. Optimus seemed to have taken over the scornful look before turning back to the high-ranking human. "We're sorry for the delay general, were all present now, you may continue."

The man appeared to be middle aged. His crew cut slightly grown out and his grubby appearance clear by his unshaven face. Either way though, he still had a professional air to him. When the man opened his mouth it was to form yet another sigh. Brilliant.

"As I was saying before, a few of our communication specialists have picked up a new threat that should catch your attention. We've uncovered information about a new terrorist clan on the uprise within our borders but we are still unaware of the location of their operations. They appear to take a specific interest in alien research."

"How much information have you gathered?" Bumblebee glanced at the back corner of the room to see Jazz lounging against the wall. Having him on the team now was quite the experience. He was a good mech. Smart, an attractive model, had a smooth, laid back personality, and a cyber ninja to boot. Speaking of… The smallest bot's optics glanced at the contrasting black and gold ninja not far from the white. Now why couldn't HE have turned out that way. _Hhm… must be the design-type or something._ Actually, Bee was almost certain there was chemistry going on between those two. After Prowl's close to death experience many years back, Jazz and him had gotten pretty tight. It could be a cyber-ninja-thing but, _really_? Whenever Bee found an opening, he'd bring it up only to get shot down again. And SURE… _sparring_. Weren't ninja's suppose to be _silen_-_OW!_

A bump in the side from Bulkhead brought the yellow bot back out of his daze, but he'd been riding his train of thought so long he'd been completely derailed from the conversation topic.

"-So I'll advise you all to keep a look out for any suspicious activity."

"Thank you for the warning, General Frank. We'll let you know if anything transpires." And with that, the two way comm. went ended and the screen went black.

"So. Uhhh…" Bumblebee hissed at the green armored vehicle beside him as the others filtered out, "What'd I miss?"

"Were you even listening to any of that?" A shake of the head followed Bulkhead's response, "Well, between all the fancy words, the guy wanted to warn us about a new group called MECH. Something like, they wanted to take us apart so they can use Cybertronian technology and use it for…. Well… weapons and something…. But any way, they want us to be careful 'cause we're probably targets now."

Bumblebee held an outlandish stare with his buddy for a couple clicks before his optics blinked and refocused. "So… what you've just told me is that were being hunted down for lab-rat purposes by terrorists –pardon the human term- so these "MECH" guy's can use our parts to make weapons? Do you even REALIZE what you just said!?" The tone in the smaller bot's voice almost held a hysterical edge to it and it made the hulking green mass flinch back a bit."Uh, yeah? Why?" "You just said it like… LIKE… UH never mind!" Bumblebee, left the room with a dramatic flail of the arms leaving a slightly confused Bulkhead standing as the last in the room.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

On the third day after her visit Sari already had the cravings to go back. "I curse you work and all who created you." She grumbled to herself as she scrolled through the PC program on her desktop. The one thing that she hated the most was the fact that she never really had any career interests growing up and that hadn't changed. All the things she enjoyed as a child were generic and provided no help to her what so ever. She grew up –Sort of- living in Sumdac Tower with her 'father' as _thee _Isaac Sumdac. So she was raised to be familiar with most technology. This however never made her as much as an engrossed, techy genius like him. No, she could run the systems, but when it came to building or designing them? Pfffttt, good luck. Man this was one of the time's where she really missed having her key. It was like having your own personal wild card that could hack into reality.

Her hand ran up to the center of her chest where the port had opened before inserting the device. It was so long ago now.

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over her and she grabbed the arm of her office chair. Ten seconds later and it passed, her nails uncurling from the rough material. She huffed and rubbed her temples trying to clear her head a little. These little spells had been happening off and on the last couple of days. Most likely a result from the lack of iron in her system, or on a more common note, sleep depravity. Nothing too fantastic to worry about, she thought and proceeded with her work.

It wasn't long before she began to pack up to leave. The cubicles around her had become dark and almost too eerie to pass without making her heart rate speed up. The old complex she worked in still gave her the creeps unless if the lights were on in every hall and room. Shows how much of a fail the interior decorators were when designing the place. Then again she had recently watched a horror film that had a scene in it relating her current scenario. That seemed to be doing wonders for her current anxiety levels.

She swung her laptop bag over her shoulder along with her purse and proceeded for the exit with tense nerves. Now all she had to do was grab the Subtrain and she'd be home no time. Why did she stay at work long enough for it to get this dark? She scolded herself and began to walk a bit faster after seeing the exit sign.

It was at that moment that her cell phone decided to go off. The startled shriek she let out was loud enough to echo back at her after touring the building. _GOD DAMMIT they REALLY need a light down here!_ Was her flustered conclusion before answering the miniscule device in her pocket.

"Hello?"

~"Hey Sari! You off work yet?"~

Her lungs compressed harshly in relief when she heard the beetle's voice over the cell, "Yep, and I'm currently about to leave this creep-case of a building. Man, you scared me, Bee!"

~"Heh, my bad… Hey, do you have any shifts tomorrow? Or, anything thing else?"~ Sari's nerves began to wither after hearing the nervous breaks in his tone. She giggled and continued toward the door at a normal pace. "Yeah, I'm free. What's up?"

~"Oh, the usual… It's gotten even more boring lately over here…"~ She cocked a brow at that response. Was that a hint of sarcasm she detected in her voice?

"Okaaayyyy, sure…." ~"A-actually how'bout now? I can pick you up!"~ Sari paused in silence and dramatically leaned her head away from the earpiece to stare at the phone. Somebot was eager…

"No, really, what's going on?..."

~wha…N-nothing! Honest! I just thought you'd prefer that over the train! I mean, I know yer ride's in the shop right now! So…"~

"Sure! Why not! Just get over here quickly, before I start seeing visions of Slender Man at the end of the hall! I tell ya it's FREAKY standing here!" Sari shivered and it showed in her slightly frantic tone. Ohhh yeah, now would be the time to go outside where there was at least more streetlights.

She grabbed the handle of the door and pulled roughly. When it refused to budge, the force of her pull tugged her closer to the door.

Weird… heart almost jumped into her throat she yanked on it a couple times. "Ok, the last time I checked it wasn't THAT late…" Talking to herself didn't seem reassure her at all what so ever. She tried tugging at it some more until she heard a sound down the hallway behind her.

Sari froze. Cold fear washed over her and she turned away from the door to look down the corridor. A figure of a man stood half way down and began to walk toward her. She backed up against the glass of the door, eyes fixated on the body moving closer. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh GOD. _She wanted to scream, run, anything! Mind frantic, she willed her right hand to morph revealing the energy blasters within her palms, pointed it at the man. His brisk walk became a run, his own hand pulled out a hand gun and he held it out in front of him using both hands. As soon as she saw this, Sari confirmed that he wasn't a fellow office worker. "Who are you!" She bellowed, trying to intimidate him, but he kept on running. A loud bang made her jump I alarm and the feeling of air grazed her cheek. The man had attempted to shoot her. Her other hand activated and she grabbed the door handle, electrocuting the lock systems and throwing the door open. _Now why hadn't I though of the earlier!?_ She cursed and ran for it, hoping she could get away without resorting to violence. Sprinting across the quiet street, she kept going, and going, until she reached 5th Ave. At this point her lungs were starting to seize and she looked behind her. Seeing no one in sight, Sari slowed to a halt. Gasping for air had never been more painful as she examined where she was, and then realized the lighter feeling of the load over her arm ever since she first began her abscond. She had dropped her workbag. But her purse remained secure over her shoulder. "Shit." She breathed. Checking through the contents of her purse she sighed in relief. Her wallet, phone and all other important ID's were accounted for. Her laptop in her lost bag was password protected to the point where it would take her father a good while to get in.

A pair of blinding car lights rounded the corner and she squinted past them.

"Hey!" Hearing Bumblebee's voice had never been as comforting as it definitely was now and that was saying something. "I thought I was meeting you at your work?!" He slid to a stop and his driver's door flew open. Sari all but dove into the safety of his front seat and she slammed the door behind her, shoving her seat bet in place she spoke with a shaky voice, "I'll explain on the way back to base."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HOLY-! After…. I'm not sure how long…. More then a year actually, I've finished with this sucker! _ Onward!**


End file.
